Le Noël de Harry
by Batou91
Summary: Pas de Ron, Luna enceinte, Fred vivant, Percy sympa… Rien de plus facile que de changer l'histoire !


Voilà encore un OS sur le Noël d'un personnage intéressant ! Même si la fête en ce moment c'est plutôt Halloween :) Mais bon, on écrit ce qu'on veut ici nan ? :P Et pardon pour le retard comme d'hab ! (vous avez vu j'ai posté vendredi c'est incroyable mais c'était le chap d'Emie franchement qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour ma nouille chinoise)

* * *

Harry regarda le ciel. Il allait y avoir un orage, il était annoncé par de gros et menaçants nuages noirs et une pluie fine qui tomba sur les verres de lunettes du jeune homme. Il les retira et les essuya dans son pull (fait maison par Molly qui le trouvait ravissant, et était bien la seule à penser ça). On était le surlendemain de Noël, on pouvait dire que l'hiver avait été glacé sans même qu'il neige. Un soupir du brun fit apparaître un petit nuage de buée qui alla s'envoler dans les gouttes froides qui étaient de plus en plus nombreuses. Le Survivant rentra dans le Terrier, se cognant à une poutre qui était pile à hauteur de tête. (Harry se cognait à chaque fois qu'il allait chez les Weasley.)

À l'intérieur, dans le salon, un habituel et réconfortant spectacle l'attendait : devant la cheminée, une jeune brune assise par terre contre le fauteuil dans lequel le meilleur ami d'Harry lisait la Gazette du Sorcier. Sur le canapé, Molly en train de surveiller ses aiguilles, qui tricotaient une chaussette, tout en feuilletant un magazine. Sur le petit fauteuil rapiécé, une jolie rousse endormie au coin du feu, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Harry embrassa cette dernière sur le front, la réveillant et l'empêchant ainsi de glisser du fauteuil, ce qui allait arriver. Ginny se redressa et, se serrant contre l'accoudoir, tapota le coussin à côté d'elle pour faire signe au brun de s'asseoir, ce qu'il fit non sans peine car le fauteuil était très étroit. Hermione et son amoureux échangèrent un regard. « Harry, commença Drago, il nous reste un petit cadeau pour toi… » La brune expliqua : « On est passés au Chemin de Traverse, et on a pas pu résister ! » Et elle se leva en même temps que le Malefoy. Chacun prit un bras du brun et ils l'entraînèrent dehors, Ginny sur leurs talons.

Dans le jardin, l'averse s'était déjà arrêtée mais il faisait très froid. Sur les planches composant le toit de l'appentis collé à la maison, de la mousse grandissait chaque jour. C'est dans cette direction que l'entraînaient les amis d'Harry. Drago souleva une bâche : dessous se trouvait une cage, et dans cette cage se trouvait… « Une chouette ?! » Une splendide petite chouette effraie se lissait les plumes du bout de son adorable petit bec brun. Elle avait un petit visage blanc et duveteux en forme de cœur arrondi, entouré de petites plumes beiges très claires dont la couleur descendait en dégradé jusqu'en bas du corps où deux petites pattes, beiges également, s'agrippaient à un barreau. Elle avait le ventre blanc et de grands yeux noirs qui lui donnaient un air innocent.

Harry était fou de joie et le fut encore plus lorsqu'il tenta de la prendre et qu'elle se blottit contre lui. Drago caressa la petite tête ronde de l'oiseau du bout de son doigt fin et pâle tandis que Ginny et Hermione ouvraient un paquet de graines. Chacun des jeunes sorciers en prit une entre le pouce et l'index, puis la laissa glisser dans la paume de la main pour la donner à déguster à la petite chouette, qui se régalait. Puis les quatre sorciers et la petite boule de plumes rentrèrent au Terrier.

En effet, des invités devaient arriver le jour même pour fêter Noël. Et c'est justement ce qui se passa : en entrant dans le salon, les cinq nouveaux amis y retrouvèrent toute la famille Weasley, plus Neville et Luna, dont le ventre s'arrondissait un peu plus chaque jour. Les jeunes avaient au plus vingt ans, mis à part Bill et Charlie. La jolie Fleur était également présente. Les jumeaux ricanaient en se donnant des coups de coude, un grand sac en papier gonflé de cadeaux pour le moments invisibles (et pas par magie) dans la main droite de Fred. Percy, assis dans le canapé, discutait avec Arthur d'un livre qu'ils avaient tous deux adoré. Dans un coin, Cho jouait avec Hedwige, sortie de sa cage. C'était Noël après tout ! Colin prenait des photos de tout le monde. Tonks et Lupin s'embrassaient sous le gui, Teddy tirant la queue de Siriustros (jeu de mots!) pendant que James le grondait et que Lily riait. Dobby servait des gâteaux et du thé tout en faisant rire tout le monde en changeant la couleur de ses oreilles. Narcissa et Lucius faisaient passer des plateaux avec des petits-fours. Victoire riait dans son berceau, bercée par Severus.

Ce fut un beau Noël.

* * *

Trop cute non ? Perso z'adore car je suis très modeste. Et oui j'appelle Emie 'ma nouille chinoise', je sais c'est très bizarre. Mais je suis tellement folle hein ! Des gros zombies et à vendredi !


End file.
